


黑羊的狂想

by kiriame



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: RIchie没有被说出的那部分童年阴影补全





	黑羊的狂想

八点半，他中产阶级优秀家庭妇女的老妈在周日早上的八点半打开收音机，里面放着《请叫我晨间天使》，见他妈的鬼的天使，这个老婆娘永远不知道十五岁青少年在周六晚上锁上门一个人呆在房间里的时候根本不会睡觉，而是对着大屁股的美国甜心打飞机到凌晨两点。

里奇十三岁就有了第一个女孩，那感觉很微妙。第一个知道这事的是比尔，这个结巴玩弄着他看上去好好打理过的额发，紧张地说，酷，老弟，女孩的小妹妹是什么感觉，像火热的汤吗。里奇挺起胸膛，用鼻孔告诉他爽得他妈要死。比尔这个假正经再也没法正经下去，他结结巴巴地询问，你弄她的乳房了吗，她叫了吗，她们是不是会激动到尿出来。

他想说恶心死了，老兄。于是他换上英国口音模仿虎克船长，说了一连串阴道爽歪歪的话。可是见鬼的他知道自己在撒一个弥天大谎。

他的妈妈调大了收音机的音量，于是他听到了父亲的一声怒吼和拖鞋砸到门上的声音。老东西昨晚又喝多了，他威胁老婆要砸了收音机，而厨房里更响亮的音乐遮盖了中年男人愤怒的抗议。里奇在床头摸到眼镜，戴上，看到了镜中的自己。

你这个苍白、恶心、胳膊腿细细小小的搞怪小男孩，你在看什么呢？

里奇听到自己已经能够顺利地模仿潘尼怀斯的声音，一瞬间被这个举动的含义冻在了原地。

第二个知道的人当然是艾迪，他和艾迪无话不说。并不是说里奇不恨这个话唠在他的每一句话后都要加上五句损人的话和焦虑的提醒，只是他想象不到绕开他先去向斯坦利说这件事。那个时候本还是家政课上无人问津的转学生，麦克正在家学习宰杀牛羊的技术，而贝弗利还活在低年级的流言蜚语中。

艾迪说，你真恶心。他皱起鼻子，在听到做爱和射精这些字眼的时候深深地皱起眉，他这样看上去像某种冬天里放皱了皮的水果。你会染上艾滋的，还有疱疹，你知道梅毒杀死了一半美洲原住民和非洲人吗，我确定是这个病。你都没有用保险套，南希真是个可怜的姑娘，你当时洗过澡了吗，老兄，哦，离我远一点，不要给我继续形容了，流氓，性爱狂魔！

他说到最后甚至掏出喷雾狠吸了一大口。里奇冲他比起了中指，他们在冰激凌车前，艾迪手里是香草香精的单球冰激凌，他的是巧克力香精的。那辆车里的劣质音响放着《不要让我心碎》，歌词断断续续的，店主将缺失的歌词哼哼着补全，时不时抬眼观察一下争吵的男孩们。

里奇趁着艾迪无法说话，立刻反击道：衰仔处男，活该你一辈子没女人，最后只能操你妈妈。

最后只能操你妈妈！

“里奇，宝贝，你说什么呢？”

妈妈的声音从楼下传来，他这才意识到自己说出了声。

“没什么。”他停顿了一下，又小声道，“与你无关，老巫婆。”

“你们能不能别他妈吼了！”第三个声音是他的父亲。“挣钱养家的男人得睡个懒觉！”

#

但是有一点很奇怪，他们都说做爱应该很爽，就算南希不会爽，起码我会觉得很爽……可是我只觉得……就那样。我插进去，动了，她也叫了，应该是爽了。可是除此之外，没有别的了。没有官能小说里的那些宇宙爆炸一样的感觉……就像自己打手枪，区别只是用的不是我的手，是南希的阴道。

里奇盯着专注舔冰激凌的艾迪，坚持反馈那些令他浑身颤抖的内容。

老兄，你是不喜欢南希吗。艾迪问他。他仍旧反感地皱着眉，不过比起刚才的激动稍稍平复了一些。他的冰激凌蹭到了鼻尖上，现在正在慢慢融化。

喜欢。她在家政课上的饼干好吃得能让人上天堂！但是……

那你是不是阳痿啊，里奇，药剂师说阳痿就是这样，爽不到。

那个老变态一天到晚都和你说些什么啊。里奇发觉自己的怒火一下窜上了头顶，但艾迪是个举世无双的傻瓜，他就在那里舔他的冰激凌，耸了耸肩，好像这事没什么所谓的。

他就是科普而已，老天，放松，里奇，女孩搞得你神经兮兮。

#

九点十分，他坐在餐桌旁，早餐是一些半生不熟的摊鸡蛋、两根火腿肠和四分之一个番茄。里奇的父亲面色阴沉地坐在他的对面，盯着晨报生气。

“之前的儿童失踪已经停止很久了，亲爱的，你不用担心了。”妈妈为每个人倒上橙汁，父亲则从鼻孔里低沉地出了口气。

“丹伯一家下星期就搬走了。”父亲指着一条小镇新闻指出。这才是他真正关心的。

“这不是迟早的事吗，他们家的小儿子最后还是没找到，大儿子也需要去接受专业的语言障碍治疗……”妈妈对街坊邻里的事了解得比谁都清楚，夏日的午后，在孩子们骑着单车被噩梦追赶时，中年女人们围坐在她们别致的后院里分享下午茶和八卦。

“德里待不长久。”父亲下了定论。“我在宾州有朋友搞房地产的，让他帮我们找一处房子，我们过一阵就搬过去。”

妈妈在家里没有提出异议的权利，而里奇原本甚至没有被提前告知的权利，现在他能在餐桌上旁听决议的下达，已经是托奇尔先生对他最大的优待。

里奇慢吞吞地搅拌他稀烂的鸡蛋，心中想着早上的古怪。

他的身体和十三岁时已经不一样了。十五岁，他的胡子开始冒头，总挂着赘肉的肚子收紧了点。他经常被说有一张青蛙脸，但是现在看上去也不那么像青蛙了。可即使如此，即使如此……

苍白、恶心、细细长长。

里奇意识到自己想到的是潘尼怀斯。

那个夏天以后，他不再和以前衰仔俱乐部那么亲近。人就是这点特别恶心，受得了和你一起享受欢笑过的人，却受不了一起吃过苦的同伴。像是有一道咒语在他们掌心的伤口处发生了作用，当里奇想要接近他们，得到的是生理上的疼痛刺激和精神上的二次折磨。他隐隐约约知道这不仅发生在自己的身上，陆续搬走的班和比尔一定也是如此。

有一天，贝弗利突然从学校消失了，如果不是没有看到失踪儿童名单，他们可能会以为事件又一次发生了。但她大约只是离开了。他们一家在镇上没什么好名声，所以走得静悄悄也可以理解。

里奇发现如果不去刻意回忆，他已经很轻松地忘记了本和贝弗利，有的时候他回想起来一下比利，但他确定用不了多久，比利有关的记忆也会变得模糊。

现在只剩下斯坦利和艾迪了。

尽管里奇愿意思考一下这是否是潘尼怀斯用来分离他们的诡计，但每次这个想法浮上来，一起袭来的还会有困意和打手枪的冲动。他得谨慎选择其中一种执行，自然而然就忘了小丑的阴谋。

#

第三个人是斯坦利。

斯坦利是假正经中的假正经。他们轮流抽卷烟的时候只有他在被轮到的时候推开了，分享杂志的时候也只有他一本正经地后退。他总说要是被父亲发现云云。去他妈的父亲，这种人哪有一个是好东西，看看贝弗利，看看蹲号子的亨利。

严格来讲南希那时还不是女人，但里奇也还不是男人，就算他再怎么将那些没什么技术含量的动作描述得波澜壮阔、九曲回肠，斯坦利都能板着一张脸说，你真无聊，里奇。周末记得来教堂。

听你学你老爸的舌吗，衰货。

你总有一天要因为这张嘴被揍死，里奇。

或者收获鲜花和掌声，斯坦利，话别说得那么死，我这张嘴还要亲你妈妈的xx呢。

#

看看你自己。

里奇端正了眼镜，在激烈的摇滚音乐下纠正自己穿着上的不严谨之处。得知要离开德里后，他的胸中突然有了一种巨大的希望，好像今天如果出了门，他就能收获一件意想不到的好事。这颗巨大的复活节彩蛋随着音乐的鼓点不断膨胀，里奇发觉自己摇摆起来身体的样子其实有些坏男孩的味道。他对着镜子里的自己眨眨眼，听到他说：

嘿，乳臭未干的小鬼，卖弄什么呢，你苍白、恶心又细长的……

他转过身，让镜子只能看着自己随着喘息而起伏的后背。里奇觉得自己也要感染上艾迪的哮喘了。奇怪的是里奇很久很久没有见过他了，新学期开始后他们几乎不在同一个课室上课。

“得令，船长，得令。”他低声安慰自己，模仿爱尔兰口音是他紧张时的管用手法。“潘尼怀斯在井里，牠已经无法伤害到我了，我已经安全了……”手掌的伤疤隐隐作痛表示反对，但里奇选择了忽视。这个时候他最不想回忆起比尔走到他面前要剌他掌心的样子，那哥们儿经常突然之间板起脸，酷得要死，而越是这样，里奇越能感受到一种深层次的刺痛。

但这一切就像是骨折，就算好了也会时不时觉得伤处有些痒。里奇只需要忙碌到不会注意到它就行。

“……搬到费城附近，我受够了这种乡下地方，在城市对我们儿子以后的发展会更有帮助。”

若有若无的讨论声从走廊传来，大约是父母的卧室门没有关好。这两个成年人粗心大意不是一天两天，里奇半夜时常听到父母卧室里传来的淫声浪语，而那时他甚至还没有迎来第一次晨勃。

好了，船长，就这样，出发了。

他抓起钥匙和一小把硬币，假装没有听到任何争吵，安静地逃下了楼。

#

最后一个知道这件事的人是亨利的表亲。

新来的男孩一点都不像他刻薄的表哥，他很纤细，也有点英俊——是比尔那种正统的英俊。但是这小子街霸打得是真够烂，在没有被亨利和鲍尔斯帮一行人打断前，他们在游戏厅泡了两天，没有约好见面也没有任何暗号交流，里奇只需要走到门口看到他，然后他们在机器前坐下，骂着彼此的婊子妈，花光口袋里的硬币。

有的时候会剩下一两角钱让他们可以买汽水，站在游戏厅外的小巷里聊一会天。里奇就是在这种时刻告诉他，他曾经有过一个女孩，还是在十三岁刚刚开始有晨勃的时候。

妞儿怎么样，水多吗？

显然他从他的表兄那里学来了不少大人的知识，里奇甚至需要破解一下才能明白他在说什么。

这都不是有没有水的问题。里奇鼓起自信说。我把她操得欲仙欲死。

你一定是在说谎。男孩轻声笑着，他的脸上飞起两抹红色，手指慌张地敲着汽水瓶盖，很明显自己也是个没有任何经验的雏儿。里奇还以为在亨利的名声之下他的表亲早就脱离了处男队伍。知道了这一点，他在吹牛时更肆无忌惮了。

你们亲嘴了吗，怎么亲的，用舌头吗，你会咬她的下嘴唇吗？男孩详细的描述让人以为他很有研究，但里奇一点都不知道要怎么回答。他没有吻过南希，虽然这样很禽兽，但确实如此。

他打了个冷战，迅速想到了一条谎言。

当然是舌吻。里奇毫不慌张地说。她都快窒息了。

那是什么感觉？男孩问得更急迫了，由于好奇，他向里奇又靠近了一点。里奇能闻到他口中汽水糖浆飘出来的一股酸味，他皱了皱鼻子，感到浑身不自在。

就是很舒服。里奇回忆着电影里的情节，男女之间在亲吻时享受的表情和不安分的双手。很舒服，很舒服，你都不知道那有多舒服，能让你感到自己像是……

你能亲我吗？

男孩突然问。里奇意识到的时候，他已经站得太近了。

他真的很英俊，十三四岁的英俊就像阳光，容易过于刺目让人睁不开眼。里奇想要后退，想骂人、讲笑话或者推他一把，但鬼使神差地，他一个都没做。他呼吸着男孩口中漏出的微微酸味，觉得头晕脑胀。

别在意。男孩突然说，拉开了他们之间的距离。我就是开个玩笑，哥们儿。

哦。里奇说。他装作松了一口气。哦，是这样。太及时了，老兄，我刚才差一点就要揍你了。

他的心脏因为谎话砰砰直跳，而从呼吸的频率和幅度上来看，对方也经历着同样的感受。

#

里奇骑着车来到杂货店。他需要买一种强力胶来制作他的新模型。这是今天的购物清单之一，他有很多在离开德里之前想要完成的事，做完他的瓶中船就是其中之一。

把自行车仍在店外时他注意到了还有另一辆歪歪斜斜停靠好的自行车，里奇绞尽脑汁才想起这辆眼熟的车属于艾迪·卡斯布拉克。他走进杂货店，在门口处就听到了药剂师的低语。

“……体检之前，记得好好洗澡，擦干净身体……”

艾迪站在收银台前仰着头认真地听着。他什么时候长高了些，但还是那么瘦弱，在药剂师臃肿肥大的身躯前始终没有丝毫优势。里奇忘了究竟是什么事让他这么恼火——或者什么人——总之他走进店里，随便抓起一个牌子的强力胶，迅速冲到收银台前将艾迪撞开，把自己的商品放到了药剂师面前。药剂师对艾迪露出的笑容立刻凝固了，他抬头看着里奇，眼神除了好奇外更多的是恼火。

里奇满意地露出笑容，“先给我结了，老头，赶时间。”他学着鲍尔斯帮的做派说话，居然产生了不可思议的效果。药剂师瞪了他一眼，放过了艾迪，开始给里奇算起了价钱。他结完账走出杂货铺，看到艾迪扶着自行车站在一边拧起了眉头——他的标志动作。

“见了鬼，里奇，你就是不想让我好过。”艾迪看着他走近，一边骑上了车，“我都快把你这茬儿忘了，你非得把脸凑到跟前让人打！”

里奇也骑上他的车。他其实已经不知道要去哪儿了，看到艾迪的那一刻他就忘了自己今日的计划单。谁会在复活节彩蛋前还在意一块巧克力屑？他跟在艾迪身后，不慌不忙地回击道：“操你妈，艾迪，迟早有一天你丫的屁眼要被那个克拉克肯特给他妈的捅了。”

“放屁！”艾迪松开手刹转身，对他立起两个标准的中指。

他们沿着德里东西向的主路一路骑行，最后在水库前的一片开阔地停了下来。

“你看上去像是被门夹长了，妈的，这种好事怎么轮不上我。”一下车，艾迪唠唠叨叨地向前走去，“你们每一个人，我注意到的时候都有了很多变化，你知道班搬走之前正在变瘦吗？我的天，为什么平时我都注意不到你们了，你也是这样感觉得吗，里奇，里奇？”

里奇突然想起了他们为什么惯性一般地在这里停了下来，他张口想要回应，艾迪已经又向前迈了一步，他自信地回过头，随后里奇眼睁睁看着他摔进了班临走前也没能修缮完成的地下基地。

“操他妈的蜘蛛！”

艾迪大叫道。

里奇紧跟着跳进基地，他发现这里早已没有记忆里那么宽敞，有些地方他需要弯下腰才能不被碰到。艾迪幸运地落在了一堆干草上，没有损失手臂或者小腿。他骂骂咧咧地站起来，掸了掸身上的土。

“我妈妈会杀了我，如果她看到我的衣服脏成这样……”

“她可舍不得……”里奇回嘴道。“见鬼的班，他根本就没修好这个活板门，人一踩就会跌进来，更别提动物了。”

“见鬼的班。”艾迪赞同道。“你听说了吗，比尔也要搬走了。”

里奇点了点头。“其实我也快要搬走了。”

“哦。”艾迪有些惊讶地说，他站起来后开始围着他们从前聚会的地方转起了圈。“唉，我真的也想搬走，可是妈妈最近生病了，她不放心我，总不放心我……”他很快又念念叨叨起来自己的事，里奇突然觉得一阵烦躁。

“我大概绝对不会再回来了。”里奇打断了他。“我觉得离开的每一个人都是这样决定的。”

这一下艾迪终于停止了他的唠叨。“哦，我想也是。”他停下兜圈，在吊床上坐下，显得有点垂头丧气。“其实我也在这么想。”

里奇走过去，感觉每一步都在花光自己的力气。他也在吊床上坐下，对于现在的他们来说，一张吊床已经有些拥挤了，艾迪挤了挤，小声让他滚蛋，但里奇装作没有听见。

“你觉得如果我离开这里，是不是就能交到一个南希那样的女朋友了？”艾迪憧憬地说。“我刚刚突然又想起她来了。”

可艾迪和南希几乎连一句话都没说过。

一种芜杂的情绪让里奇没法很快组织幽默的语言回击。“她不是我女朋友。”他冷淡地说，“南希从来都不是我的女朋友。”

“那你当时可够酷的，提了裤子就溜啊。”艾迪拍了拍他的肩头，却感到里奇明显地躲避了一下。

“不。不是那么回事。”

不是一件值得骄傲的事。不是他拥有了女孩，更不是情到浓时。里奇咬牙切齿地想到。他以前究竟是以怎样的心态把这件事讲给了他的朋友们听，还觉得沾沾自喜的呢？

南希那时候的力气比里奇大，她是学校垒球队的队员。那天放学只有他们两个人在教室收拾，南希突然走了过来，问他家政课上的饼干好不好吃。里奇记得自己热情地回答了，也许还说了两三个不文雅的笑话，然后她用一只训练有素的手抓住了里奇的手腕，另一只手去摸他的裤子。

里奇，你知道怎么做爱吗？女孩问。

她没有给他反抗的机会。

#

里奇沉浸在回忆中太久，甚至没有意识到地下基地里的沉默究竟持续了多久。艾迪在他身边紧张地观察着他的表情，他看上去有好多话想说，却一句也说不出来。

里奇太他妈明白这样的时刻了。

“抱歉，艾迪，我怎么像个娘娘腔似的。”他自嘲道，试图打破尴尬的气氛。

“我也要道歉，里奇，我不知道到底发生了什么。我想有些严重的伤害是会延烧的。”艾迪一本正经地拍了拍他的后背，被他这样一个胆小如鼠的人照顾让里奇有些想笑，他想出了一个绝妙的讽刺，决定在气氛变得更沉重之前说出口，但摇摇欲坠的木柱子似乎不那么想，它早就有些吃不住两个接近成年男子重量的男孩的重压了，在里奇的笑话出口前，它首先放弃了抵抗，连带着半个地下基地一起倒向了地面。

艾迪和里奇被这一番突如其来的变故掀翻在地，两道横梁不偏不倚地压在他们的身上。

“操、你、妈，里奇。”艾迪歇斯底里地喊道。“我恨死你了。”

而里奇光顾着为这幅场景的滑稽而大笑，他选择听不见艾迪的叫喊。

“没事的，班已经不会回来了，记得吗。”他试着安慰艾迪。

“对，班、比尔、贝弗利还有你，你们都不会再回来了。”艾迪的声音越来越尖细，他习惯性地想去掏裤兜里的喷雾，但手臂被横梁压住，无法动弹。“干，我不想被困在这里……”他大口大口喘气了气，听上去随时就要过呼吸了。

“艾迪，艾迪，冷静艾迪。”里奇试了试抬起柱子，发现自己的力气还是不够大——都怪这细细长长，苍白又恶心——

#

为什么是我？里奇问。

南希玩着她的打火机，她有那种让人丧失耐心的天赋，对于里奇的话，她先扔在空中半分钟再接住。

你觉得呢？她反问道。

因、因为你喜欢我？里奇的心中并不怀有希望。他扪心自问，他也并不喜欢南希。甚至对于应该是种愉悦活动的做爱，里奇发觉自己的感觉也过于平静。

她轻轻笑了一声。

你的想法可真多，看看你自己，你苍白、恶心，胳膊腿细细长长，像外星人一样。我只是想随便找个没危害的处男破身而已。你也该高兴点，这个年纪就能破处，足够你和那些衰人朋友吹半年了。

苍白、恶心、细细长长……

#

“艾迪，冷静！”

在他越来越响的喘息声中，里奇也不得不扯着嗓子大喊。也许是叫声给了他力量，他那两条弱不禁风的胳膊居然真的将横梁微微抬起来了一些。

“艾迪，没事，你没事，我在你身边，呼吸，呼吸……”他没有停下对艾迪的鼓励，积蓄了第二波力量尝试将横梁举得再高一些。艾迪不能动弹的一只手死死抓住了他的一角，里奇感到自己的眼泪在眼眶里打转，而他已经想不到任何一个可以将它们逼回去的笑话。他想要拯救艾迪，无论什么情况下，无论何时，就算只是被扯住了衣角，他都会无怨无悔地去救他。这是里奇此时唯一一件能够确定的事。

“我就在你身边，艾迪，呼吸……”

他痛恨自己颤抖的胳膊，痛恨自己苍白无力的手掌，他平生第一次想要彻底地为一个人改变。里奇想到游戏厅旁他没能向男孩迈出的那一步，想到夜晚色情杂志里夹着的他们七人的合照，他一边撸着管一边轻叹……最后里奇想到了潘尼怀斯。

小丑、苍白、恶心、细细长长。

“我、操、你、妈！！！”

里奇突然爆发出一声大吼，将横梁彻底抬起，扔到了一边。那一刻，里奇感觉自己就像个白斩鸡版的海格力斯。他第一时间将艾迪从里面拖了出来，将他带回到基地被阳光照射的部分。他找出艾迪的喷雾，给他的喉咙喷上了安慰剂。艾迪那可怕的动静终于停了下来，他无法说话，眼睛却死死盯着里奇，他的手仍拽着他的衣角，也许连他自己都没有意识到这一点。里奇也紧张地注视着他，等待这恐怖的几十秒钟过去。

“我的天，”艾迪终于喘上了他的第一口气，鼻涕眼泪流了一脸。“我居然他妈的被理查德·托奇尔给救了，妈的，传出去笑死人了。”

“你个遭天杀的混蛋，这就是你对救命恩人的态度？”里奇精疲力竭地倒在他身边。他看着头顶理所当然照射着他们两人的太阳，突然觉得这整件事拼死拼活没什么逻辑。虽然有些脱力，他还是断断续续地笑了起来。

“操你妈别笑了，吓死谁。”艾迪在他脸上打了一巴掌，里奇转过头来看他，于是他也没有忍住，扑哧一声笑了起来。

他们荒唐地笑了将近十分钟，终于谁都没有力气了。艾迪又吸了一大口喷雾，才终于舒心地躺平在了地上。他不再担心蜘蛛——起码和里奇在一起时是这样的。

“艾迪，我一定会回来的，”他一动不动地直直盯着他，一下觉得除此以外的世界模糊起来。他当然不能永远地离开德里，里奇此刻终于明白了。只有在德里的恐怖与绝望里他才找到了自己，他不能永远地把他舍弃。他还有很多事，很多话，总有一天，他还想……“别忘了我们，别忘了我。”

“当然，当然不会。”艾迪应承着，实际却因为惊吓过度已经困乏得不行了。“我也会救你，听见了吗，里奇，我救你……”

“……还有别操我妈，说真的……”

FIN


End file.
